


A Strong Girl

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Helping out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 21 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Meera/Bran with the prompt: it's not heavy. i'm stronger than i look.





	

Bran watched as Meera walked around the little camp that they had built. It was freezing and they needed a fire so she she was working on getting them wood. He hated how he could not do anything but sit and watch her. 

Hodor was gone now so Meera had to do just about everything herself. She had to push along Bran, get the food, get the wood, and do anything else they needed. He finally grew tired of it, adjusting himself and moving toward her as he pulled himself on his hands. He could at least help her tend to the fire if nothing else. "Let me help you Meera- you should not have to do all of this on your own."

Meera looked over from what she had been doing and smiled at Bran. "Relax it's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look." She promised him before moving the wood down to the ground. She shook leaves off her hands before pushing dark brown curls out of her face. They were always a problem for her especially when she was working. She wished that she could just cut them all off with a knife. Still she knew that she needed that extra bit of warmth while they were still in the North. Perhaps when they got somewhere warmer. The thought of it made her smile as she thought of being able to shed her many layers of fursz. She could cut her hair shorter and wear something lighter for a change. She hoped that time would come sooner rather than later as she was not loving the freezing cold around them.

Still Bran pulled himself over so he was next to the wood. "At least let me help you start the fire. I am not able to do much else but I can do this."

Meera gave him a weary look but she knew that he would not take no for an answer. He wanted to helpful for a reason that she understood. She had to do it all herself now with the others gone as he could only be lugged around. Still he was the reason any of them did it, the reason so many had died. He had powers that needed to be used in the war to save all of them from whatever they had to face. It could be whiter walkers, the wildlings, the southerners, the northerners, and even at this point dragons. Whatever was ahead of them would be a war fought by this boy. He did not realize how important he was sometimes but if people knew just how important he was they would be rushing to his aid.

Before she could protest his helping he was already working on starting the fire. Making and tending to fires was something that all the people in the North learned. It was essential to their survival as winter was coming. Meera rolled her eyes before sitting down to watch Bran work on the fire. Once he lit it the boy had an all too proud smirk on his face, acting as if he had saved the world rather than started a fire.

"Thank you for that- I appreciate it." Meera told him before she rubbed her hands together for warmth, hovering them over the fire.

"It's no trouble at all." He promised her as he also warmed up. Still she could tell by the look on his face that it meant a lot more to him than it ever would to her.


End file.
